jack_steels_charactersfandomcom-20200216-history
Jack Steel
Jack Steel is the main protagonist of my roleplays, he has had many jobs but this will focus on his current life. Jack Steel as of now is in a gang that robs banks by the name of Bank Heist. Jack usually leads the group in heists but they are given instructions by Carl, Snape and sometimes even John. Jack Steel is also a professional poker player, most noteably often playing poker in The Inventory. The reason Jack Steel '''is such a criminal now is because he sucked at almost everything he did but he did know how to shoot a gun so as his good friend Carl opened up Bank Heist, he finally had an oppurtunity to prove what he was worth. Personality Traits '''Jack Steel is a very cocky but loveable guy, but he has a right to be cocky as he has saved the world many times. Jack Steel '''also has something about him that women love as he has had alot of girlfriends but all of them ended up rejecting him for some reason, at this point he's probably scared of women. '''Jack Steel may not look like it but he has no problem with killing people, while he doesn't like to kill civillians or just flat out innocent people, he hates the law and unless it's one of his cop friends he will shoot every cop he sees in a heist. Relationships Family * Willy Jenkins - Grandfather * Unknown Jenkins - Grandmother * Heavy Willy Jenkins - Father * Unknown Jenkins - Mother * Masky - Adopted Brother * Hoodie - Adopted Brother * Bobby Jenkins - Brother * Matt Steel - Adopted Son * Nick Steel - Adopted Son Allies * Bank Heist (Gang/Friends) ** Mike Schmidt - Colleague and Best Friend ** Bob - Colleague and Friend ** Joe - Colleague and Friend ** Carl - Boss and Friend ** Snape - Colleague ** John - Colleague ** Johney - Colleague ** Majdi - Colleague * Justynn Harcourt - Friend * Steve Lieutenant - Friend * John Cody - Friend * Scat - Friend * Random Guy - Friend * Moon Guy - Friend * MMMGorgeous - Friend * Alec - Friend * James - Friend * Kathy - Friend * The Scientist - Friend * The Stalker - Former Enemy turned Ally * Stormtrooper - Ally * Dale - Friend * John Squidson - Ally * Adam Bradbury - Friend * Karl - Friend * Eddie Ween - Friend * Officer John - Friend * Gay - Ally * Kid - Ally * Number 6 - Ally * Red Scout - Friend * Red Heavy - Friend * Red Engineer - Friend * Blu Engineer - Friend * White Engineer - Friend * Dovahscout - Ally * Waldemar Fischler - Friend * Stone Cold Scout Austin - Friend * Box - Friend * White Spy - Friend * The Killer - Former Enemy turned Ally * Zoidberg - Friend * Francis - Friend * Robbie Rotten - Ally * Abraham Lincoln - Ally * Gabe Newell - Ally * Turtle - Former Pet (Deceased) * Everything The Robot - Former Robot (Deceased) Enemies * Scarlet - Ex-Girfriend * Laken - Ex-Girlfriend * Evan - Former Friend and Colleague turned Enemy * Kevin Hunter - Former Best Friend turned Enemy * Fire - Enemy * Mini - Enemy * MeeM God - Enemy * Big Smoke - Enemy Powers and Abilities Powers * Shadow Form (No longer working): Jack Steel '''used to be able to change to a shadow form of his own because of a curse brought onto him, he used to not be able to control this form but after learning how to do it, he abused it and it broke. Abilities * '''Wrestler Wannabe: Since Jack Steel loves wrestling and watches it on a regular basis, he has made some of the fake moves used in wrestling into real fighting moves. Jack Steel '''often does brutal knee strikes to someones head and has learned to always attack first from his favorite wrestlers. * '''Agile For His Size: Jack Steel may be 2 meters tall but that doesn't mean he isn't agile. Jack Steel '''has never skipped a single leg day which is why he is pretty agile for his size, he also can parkour pretty well but would rather stay on the ground as he has a small fear of heights. * '''Expert Poker Player: After trying out poker for fun, Jack Steel became a really good poker player which has also made him smarter. Knowing when to back out of situations and when to go all in are things he has all learned from poker. * Great Talker: While Jack Steel is more of a shy guy, he can talk himself out of situations quickly, by lying and joking around he can really get out of bad situations in a moments notice. Equipment Weapons * Ruger P345: Almost every heister has a trusty sidearm, for Jack Steel it's his trusty Ruger P345. He originally got his ruger after Bob, Mike, Evan and his former best friend broke him out of prison, after which he asked "I need a gun" and right as Evan was about to give him his luger back he took out a ruger out of his prison uniform. Items * Half-Life 3: Given to him by Gabe Newell after saving the world again, this isn't just a game, it's more than that. Half-Life 3 is able to manipulate all source games, delete servers and become the admin of any server, thankfully it's in the right hands. * Poker Visor: A poker visor he stole from his former best friend with the words "Squidward Tortellini" written onto it. He somewhy really loves this hat even though it doesn't even look that cool, it's even worse when the name of a fictional character is written onto it. * Poker Card: Jack Steel isn't the luckiest person so he always has a poker card with him to give him more luck on his day. He always takes a poker card with him on heists, most noteably a red Jack of hearts. * Green 90's Phone: Somewhy Jack Steel is stupid enough to carry an old green 90's phone around with him. While he has called people with it when he needed help, he should really get himself an iphone and not stick to such an old piece of crap. * Jack Steel's Mask: All bank heist robbers except Joe have their own masks which give them their own powers, for this mask it makes whoever is wearing it more resistant to everything. Vehicles * Huracán Lamborghini: Jack Steel once stole a cool looking lamborghini from a pedestrian just akwardly sitting in his lamborghini and claimed it as his own. I think you can't disagree that this lamborghini looks really cool. Trivia * Jack Steel's last name might be Jenkins as both his father and grandfather have that name. * Jack Steel '''might not be straight anymore because he has lost so many girlfriends, but that doesn't mean he's gay, he could still be bisexual. * '''Jack Steel's real name was unknown for most of the creator's roleplaying years but after a while he became the Jack Steel he is now. ** On the topic of Jack Steel's name, he likes to call himself the iron deal. That would mean he likes to be called Jack Steel '''"The Iron Deal". * '''Jack Steel's favorite TV show is 69 Shades Of Lays, which is a parody of 60 shades of grey where the almost all characters are lays chips. ** It needs to be mentioned that all characters of the creator love this show, it is unknown why. * Jack Steel's design was originally a milkman scout from team fortress 2 which made out his first job as milkman. ** After Jack Steel was suppost to be less skinny his 3D model was changed to a heavy with the TF2 poker visor and the same beard in his actual picture. * The creator of Jack Steel '''says that '''Jack Steel '''has a tattoo of the video game character Mae Borowski from the game Night In The Woods on his right forearm but it has never been seen as '''Jack Steel always wears long sleeved vests. ** Night In The Woods is also the favorite game fromt he creator of these characters. * Jack Steel (and Bank Heist) even have their trademark font. Jack Steel's trademark font is this. Gallery Jack Steel (Masked).PNG|Jack Steel with his mask on. Jack Steel (Mid 2017 - Late 2017).png|Old picture of Jack Steel. Jack Steel (Mid 2016 - Mid 2017).png|Old picture of Jack Steel. Jack Steel (Early 2015 - Mid 2016).PNG|First official picture of Jack Steel. __FORCETOC__